Dirt
by GreySunflower
Summary: Draco and a muggle. This world isn't exactly like the one found in HP so there will be a bit of ooc going on. I originally intended this to be a one shot, but it didn't happen that way. There also might be some smut later on. This will be my first fanfiction entry so please play nice, but I would love tips and thoughts. No happy endings. I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish..


_It was chasing her again. She couldn't see it or understand exactly what it was, but she knew that she had to get away. The darkness concealed her surroundings as the branches whipped her skin. Panic seized her body as she heard the guttural panting that drew closer to her as she hurtled through the thick trees. It was closer, closer... _

It wasn't without difficulty that June found her bearings. The sweat that engulfed her left chills from the misty night. She pushed her brown hair out of her eyes and looked around. Ah yes, she was in a broken down house. The grey mildewed walls that surrounded seemed to suffocate her and although the dreamland was gone, she felt that something was still watching. It was this same reoccurring dream that haunted June. There wasn't much that scared her anymore. Not after as much as she had traveled, and seen...

She shivered at the thought and drew her black wool sweater closer, touching her necklaces anxiously. Then feeling blindly in her pocket she found her lighter and cigarettes. The comfortable feeling of it on her lips relaxed her before she even inhaled the toxic smoke. After a flicker of light and a deep inhale she felt the loving touch of nicotine tingling through her body. Yet, the prickling feeling of danger continued licking her. June knew that all she could do was walk it off. Her hiking boots were close enough to feel for without a light, and her pack was ready to use just in case of an unexpected emergency. Without a backward glance June left the house, hoping to find peace of mind through her insatiable need to roam.

It was the same as every other night. Tracking. The darkness crept as far as his steel eyes could see. He appreciated the quiet, the loneliness. This muggle girl had definitely proven difficult to find. He was away, for the most part, from any memory of the past. The sound of his shoes scraping the rock and concrete echoed in his head. With his head down he walked through the streets with the broken down muggle houses on either side of him. Tonight was dreary, but the sky seemed brighter now due to the full moon that unwillingly peaked through the wispy clouds. An unwelcome thought ebbed at the corner of his mind, what was going on back home?

He shook his head, his clear blond hair bobbing over his eyes. It was best to keep those kind of thoughts out. Gingerly, he stood stretching his arms above his head to sooth the sore muscles from the constant moving. Although he was not used to this lifestyle, he enjoyed it. It was the first true freedom he had felt from his father, his duty, his life. Crouching down he twirled his wand a bit at the ground lighting it up. For quite a while he had been tracking a muggle girl that had somehow came into possession of a necklace belonging to his family. The muggle had been difficult to track down, but now he found himself in New Orleans, Louisiana and he was so close he could smell her. The ground was covered in dirty litter, and sniffling disgustedly he stood back up.

That's when he saw it, just out of the curve of his sight. He turned his head slightly to gain a better view. A girl walked along the edge of the grey concrete road, swaying faintly from the weight of her backpack. She was small and pale, and her face was rubbed with dirt. Her brown hair was wrapped in a braid that hit her at the small of her waist. She wore silly muggle clothes consisting of grey jeans, a short black shirt, and a black sweater. Draco's eyes narrowed, and around her neck was what he had been looking for. Pointing his wand upwards, Draco yelled "imperio!", causing the girl to jump backwards. The curse missed her leaving a trail of green smoke emitting around her. Draco swore under his breath as she regained her composure and ran swiftly into the darkness.

June exhaled sharply as she attempted to catch her breath. What the fuck was that? She had accustomed herself to roaming and being prepared, but in all her traveling days she had never seen anything so strange. She allowed her body to slide down the edge of a building into the gravel. Probably just some weirdo, she thought to herself, but it only made her feel worse. June's breathing slowed as her heart steadied. She had ran quite a ways, they probably had give up by now. But, as her body relaxed she felt the prickly feeling of being watched making her stand and continue her journey.

Watching the girl tread through yards, Draco followed suit. It would have been simple to fling another curse, this time with more accuracy, yet something stopped him. He was intrigued on where she was going and what her face would look like when she died. Draco gritted his teeth and sped after her.

He had been following her for the last few minutes and she knew it. The young pale woman hesitated at the doorframe of a brick building and then quickly entered it. June knew this store well enough to know that the back door was frequently left unlocked. She briskly walked through the darkened room towards the back, the smell of incense slightly comforting her.

When the lithe man arrived at the building that his victim had disappeared into he snickered. Across the brick exterior hung a sign that in grey colors said "Bayou Voodoo Shop". Muggles attempting magic had always entertained him. Draco stepped through the door silently and found himself peering into a dark room, not too unlike that of a few stores that he had frequented earlier in his life. His grey eyes caught her long brown hair disappearing through another door, and wasted no time to follow her. She was fast and clever, but there was no way he was letting her get away from him again.

June backed into the shadows, curious to see who was chasing her. The cold night seeped into her skin as she leaned against the cold bare walls. When he burst into the alley way she was taken back. He didn't look like some monster hunting her, rather he was quite beautiful. He was tall and his odd black cloaks made him look ashen. His long clear blond hair covered his eyes that were twitching in the darkness attempting to find a sign of where she had disappeared to. She exhaled slightly as she stared at him, he was breathtaking.

Draco's head cocked as he heard the heavy breathing that sounded almost like whispering.

"What d'you want?" A sweet slow voice inquired. Draco spun around to find himself face to face with the young woman. Her voice matched her face, the southern drawl and the southern belle. He still hadn't gotten used to the accent even though he had been stationed in New Orleans for months. He sneered.

"I don't have to explain myself to you, muggle." He watched as the girl moved out of the shadows, her blue eyes darkening with wonder. "But, I do believe you took something of mine". June rocked uncomfortably back and forth on her heels, racking her memory. She had often pick pocketed from the tourist to sell to the stand that would in turn resell the stolen items. But, she had never seen this man before. He took a step closer to her, his face taken over by expressions of annoyance and anger, causing her to back once again into the shadows. Still he moved closer until finally his pale face was inches from her own.

Draco raised his hand to her neck, and as he moved it towards her she twitched with uncertainty. Closer, closer her warm skin radiated heat as he rested his hand on the stone that she wore around her neck. With a sudden twist of his wrist, Draco tore the chain off the girl leaving a red welt around her neck. Her knees sagged as she fell to the hard dirty ground.

"Don't ever take anything from me again, fuckin muggle. " he whispered before smacking her across her dirty face. She struggled to reply, but found her voice absent. June looked up towards the man, her cheek stinging. "Pathetic." He stood there glowering at her, and then with a pop he was gone. Disappeared.


End file.
